


Down (Once More)

by being_alive



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: AU, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "Let me do this for you," Erik says, his tone soft even if his voice has seemingly dropped in pitch, as if thickened by desire as he adds, "Please."





	Down (Once More)

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally working on something else when I remembered this and thought I should finish it first, so here we are!

"Let me do this for you," Erik says, his tone soft even if his voice has seemingly dropped in pitch, as if thickened by desire as he adds, "Please."

Slowly, but not quite uncertainly, you nod, shifting slightly in your seat on his bed as anticipation and nervousness both course through you. A hint of a smile plays at his lopsided mouth even as desire burns hot in his dark eyes, and despite the relative calmness of his voice, the white porcelain of his mask contrasts sharply with the red flush of the bare side of his face.

"Go on, then," you tell him when he makes no move to begin, instead continuing to simply gaze down at you. If he doesn't do something soon, you're almost certain that you're going to lose your nerve, and that would be truly unfortunate, you think, especially considering the fact that you went to so much trouble to come see him in the first place.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Erik asks in response, but nonetheless complies, dropping gracefully down to his knees in front of you. Nervous excitement and something else flutter low within you as he first pulls up the skirt of your nightgown and then ducks quickly underneath it. You can hear the sound of his quiet sigh and then feel the soft press of his lips against your thigh. 

Unwittingly, you gasp.

He pulls back from you at that, but just slightly and briefly, and then returns to you, his hands spreading your thighs even farther apart as he moves in closer. You can feel the press of his cheek against the inside of one of your thighs as he momentarily rests his head there, and to your surprise, it's not smooth skin that you feel, but rather warped, twisted skin. You don't mind, you realize, because even if he just took his mask off to avoid dirtying it, it means that he was comfortable enough with you to do so. 

Slowly, his hands trail up your legs, from your calves to your knees to your thighs, his long fingers splayed against your skin. Finally, his fingers hook in the waistband of your underthings and you lift up just enough to allow him to pull them swiftly down your legs. You kick them off and then return to the way you were before, waiting for him to do more.

At first, all he does is press a line of kisses to the inside of one of your thighs and then the other. It's only when you impatiently groan that he chuckles, and turns your groan into a sigh by moving his mouth to your sex. 

Erik kisses you there too, his lips pressing gently against you before he begins to lick at you, from the opening of your sex, up the lips, to your clit, and then back down. He repeats this several times while you practically squirm in your seat, wanting, no, _needing_ more, until he finally settles on your clit.

As his tongue circles around your clit, one of his hands slides slowly up your thigh and then inwards, until he's touching the wet heat between your thighs. You'd be lying if you said that you'd never thought about this before, that you'd never watched him playing the organ and imagined what it would feel like to have those talented fingers on you or inside of you, and now that's exactly what he's doing. Two of his fingers slip inside of you, until they're knuckle-deep, and then he begins to curl then inside of you, hitting a certain spot inside of you every time he does so.

You wish you could thread your fingers in his hair, but then you'd run the risk of pulling his wig off, which you doubt he'd take too kindly to, so instead you content yourself with fisting your hands in the sheets of the bed as you rock your hips against his face as moans spill from your lips and heat twists and grows inside of you.

All too soon, you find yourself coming, and _hard_ enough that you swear you're seeing stars, clutching at the sheets so hard your knuckles hurt as wave after wave of pleasure crashes through you as a loud, high moan years itself from your throat.

When Erik emerges from underneath your skirt after your orgasm subsides, his mask is back in place on his face, even though his hair is slightly mussed and his face, or what you can still see of it, is just as flushed, if not more, as earlier. Nonetheless, you can't help but to be slightly disappointed at the fact that he's wearing the mask again, at least until you notice the awkward way he stands in front of you, and the way in which he can't seem to meet your eyes.

"Did you?" you ask, too incredulous to finish the question in its entirety, your disappointment giving way to equal parts surprise and glee.

"Yes," Erik admits, still looking away from you as he bites down on his bottom lip, his face somehow managing to grow even redder.

"Oh," you say, warmth washing over and through you at his admission. You wonder if he'd been getting himself off all the while getting you off, or if he'd simply come without even being touched. You're really not sure which scenario you'd like more, but you can't bring yourself to ask him, though you do find yourself smiling fondly at him.

After a moment, Erik clears his throat and says, "I need to go and get cleaned up and then I'll be right back."

"Hurry back, then," you tell him as you get comfortable in the bed, a sudden wave of tiredness washing over you.

"I will," Erik says, finally looking back at you with a small, almost bashful smile before he turns and continues on his way. Surely enough, it's not long before he returns, and comes to lay in bed beside you.


End file.
